Transport agencies of today may provide customized transport solutions to individuals and organizations. The transport solutions may involve a requestor booking a vehicle upfront and making changes to his/her request, including cancelling the request at the very last moment. However, handling such dynamic changes may be cumbersome and further may result in cost overhead for the transport agencies.
Further, several organizations may provide pickup and drop facilities to their employees. Such organizations may hire a predetermined number of vehicles from the transport agencies based on a predetermined work schedule of the employees. Though the work schedule of the employees may be known beforehand, there may be last minute changes in the work schedule of certain employees, e.g., due to overtime. Further, some employees may be on leave and may not use the pickup and drop facilities. Thus, the vehicles hired by the organizations may be underutilized. This is may result in high cost overhead for the organizations.